


I Will Never Forgive You

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, fights between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: After the events of 5x14 Daisy makes a bad decision in anger, Leo and Daisy's road back to friendship





	I Will Never Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is broken up a bit and does have a time skip at the end. Hope you enjoy

“They could have sent me with anyone else, why you?” Daisy said sharply. Leo pressed his eyes shut for a second taking a deep breath.  
“I broke in here once before… I think that’s why I was sent. I don’t really have any other positive traits to add so that’s all i can think of” he said keeping his gaze away from Daisy.  
“Don’t make me feel sorry for you” Daisy ordered sternly.  
“I’m not trying to. I’m being honest. Why else would I be sent” he shrugged cautiously.  
“Well considering Jemma is sick, Deke has no combat and you got Mack shot in the leg, it was between you and May” Daisy hissed at him “And i doubt May trusted you with backend. Considering you enjoy hiding things from us” Leo felt tears burning his eye but he kept quite. After some time he spoke  
“I’m not sure how we will be able to find Coulson… and i don’t think we should split up” He added and Daisy ignored him  
“I’m taking Lead. try not to shoot me in the back ya?” she remarked. Leo followed Daisy cautiously keeping his eyes open, the best they could with the tears in his eyes. Daisy entered a room and got knock across crashing into the wall  
“DAISY!” Leo yelled running toward her before he got a stone hard fist in this ribs causing him to crash to the ground and cry out in pain. He glanced up to see Carl Kreel who kicked him in the face. Leo felt a throbbing in his nose as Kreel turned walking over to Daisy. “No don’t hurt her!” Leo called forcing himself to his feet as he stumbled over grabbing Kreel’s arm Kreel turned  
“So you want to be first then?” he said grabbing Leo’s shirt and slamming him into the wall. Leo groaned slightly as Kreel shoved him tighter against the wall “This is going to be fun” he said as he began to punch Leo, in the gut, the jaw, the ribs, everywhere. Leo’s vision was spotty as he glanced at Daisy who was standing off to the side  
“Daisy” leo muttered coughing up blood as Kreel threw him to the ground. “H..help..h..help me” he begged. He had wanted to stop Kreel from attacking Daisy when she was unconscious but now that she was alert he was hoping she’d help him.  
“I have to find Coulson” Daisy said running from the room and Down the hall. Kreel continued attacking Leo while Daisy searched for Coulson. Daisy quakes open a door to see Coulson sitting there. He’d been in a cell for a few days, he had refused to work with hydra and they had locked him up for it  
“Daisy...you have your powers” he said confused.  
“Ya not by choice. Fitz tied my up and removed it against my will. It hurt” she said her face twinging in pain. “It’s a long story and I can fill you in but we have to go now” She said. Coulson nodded getting up from bed  
“So Hydra is back” He stated as they walked down the hall. “Also wow, you broke in here by yourself. That’s...incredible.” he said. Daisy almost told him that Leo was with her and that she left him with Kreel to get beaten to death but she stayed quiet.  
“Yeah, I studied the blueprints and… I got in here while the team is running backend” She lied forcing down the guilt as she Lead Coulson back to the quinjet. When they got to base Jemma ran up to Daisy.  
“Where’s Fitz, i think i found something that could help him. You see after the hypoxia and the framework he was dealing with split personality. The doctor taking control causing him to black out, but they cause of the split personality is his brain damage so i got a hold of some of the medicine he use to take and i think that may help him” Jemma said smiling “I can get his mind back to being his...so… where is he” Jemma said smile fading at Jemma’s face.  
“Kreel got him, I had to finish the mission, save Coulson” Daisy responded no guilt whatsoever in her voice.  
“Jemma, Fitz wasn’t on the mission” Coulson said confused.  
“Yes.. he was, Daisy… Daisy did you leave Fitz?” Jemma said panicking, her body shaking as Deke ran towards he. He caught her before she fell.  
“He deserved it” Daisy said walking off as Jemma broke down in Deke’s arms. Coulson remained confused as May walked over.  
“Phil, come here. We have a lot to talk about” May whispered as she grabbed his hand leading him to another part of the room where she filled him in, showing the footage of what happened and telling him every detail about what he’d missed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 days and Jemma was suffering. She tried to find any lead to see if Leo was still alive. Maybe an update from Hale or something but the media remained silent. The night after Daisy abandoned Leo Jemma learned she was pregnant. She told Deke, he was the only one she felt she could talk to. Deke was frantic over her making sure he had rested and tried to convince her to take that day off but she refused. When Jemma walked into the room she saw Daisy and froze slightly before walking to the chair and sitting down .  
“Jemma I really don’t think you should be working not if you’re preg….” Deke trailed off when he saw the team.  
“Jemma you’re pregnant?” Elena asked staring at her.  
“I found out Last night” Jemma said eyes fixed on the computer screen. “And now, instead of resting like i should be i have to find my husband, and father of my child because Daisy couldn’t put her petty revenge behind her!” Jemma shouted and Deke walked up softly placing his hand on her shoulder.  
“He’s fine. I know he’s fine. We’re going to find him” Deke promised. The team was silent and Daisy glanced down  
“Jemma if i knew…” Daisy began  
“What would you have done? Not left him for dead?” Jemma said standing up and walking towards Daisy. “I’m not saying what he did was right. He should have talked to you, should have told us he was struggling, but he didn’t sell you out. You left him for dead” She said tears racing down her face.  
“Jemma you have to understand that Daisy she was hurting.” Coulson said  
“And so was Fitz!” Jemma interrupted. “He was hurting and none of us saw that. I didn’t see that. We then locked him for a mistake he made. Yes it was a big one but he didn’t do it from hate or revenge but because Daisy was the only way we could seal the rift. He made a mistake but he thought he did the right thing. You just wanted to see him die because you were upset” Jemma said shaking her head and drying her eyes. “He’s the only person i’ll ever love… and you took him from me Daisy. So if you’re wondering, no, you will not go /anywhere/ near my child do you understand me?” Daisy’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Jemma…” she began but Jemma had already walked off. 

```````

Daisy had left him for dead, which he couldn’t blame her however he’d prefer she just shot him instead of leaving him there for Hydra, what they did to him… Leo lay staring at the roof his body aching with pain. 2 days Hydra had been trying to get him to become the doctor. The things they did the Leo, the pain he endured fighting against them was unimaginable. Leo’s ears rang as he watch Hale speaking to a young woman with Blonde hair. The two seemed to be in a disagreement and Leo’s eyes wandered to the corner of the room where the doctor stood, leaning against the doorway.  
“It’s almost poetic” The doctor sighed “You have tried everything in your power to shut out my voice, and yet…” he pushed himself away from the doorway and walked over to where Leo was tied up “I'm not the only voice you can here is mine” he leant over the table staring at Leo’s face. “They even gagged you so you can’t talk” The doctor smirked. “So tell me, why/ are/ you/ still/ fighting this?” he asked. “You already know you have it in you, to do unspeakable things, so why keep fighting it, why go through all this pain?” the doctor inquired.  
“Maybe it’s because you know deep down that isn’t you” Leo’s eyes moved over near Hale where Jemma stood. “Leopold, you know deep down that you could never be the doctor. I know that, the team knows that, you’re a good man and you know that. It’s why you haven’t given up yet. You’re not hydra” her voice was soft and gentle, as she spoke the doctor slowly faded and she approached. “Just hang in a little longer and i’ll come for you. Hang in there for me okay?” Leo nodded at her words before being torn from his own mind when a knife ran through his leg. He screamed against the gag staring at the blonde haired woman.  
“Give up now and you’ll save yourself a lot of pain.” She said twisting the knife as water racing down Leo’s face, he screamed against the gag, forehead sweaty. “You are the doctor, just admit it” she snarled before grabbing a needle. “This drug here will almost triple the amount of pain you feel for an hour. Just agree to work with us and you won’t have to go through this” she shrugged pulling off Leo’s gag. His face, neck, chest, arms, and legs were covered in cuts and bruises from countless hours of torture. “I can see you’re in pain. You don’t want to go through anymore of this” she said.  
“I don’t care..how much pain you put me through… I will /never/ help hydra” Leo said before Ruby injected him with the serum. He cried in pain as the serum began working. Two hours of searing pain passed. Ruby and Hale had left the room and when the door opened Leo was whimpering “Don’t..do..don’t bother asking if...if i’m go..going to help hyd...hydra….the answer is s..still no” he muttered.  
“Fitz it’s us” May said running to his side. “Mack help me with the restraints” she said and Mack quickly did so pulling Leo to his feet. However Leo almost collapsed. “What did they do to you?” May asked quietly looking at the bruised and broken body of Leopold Fitz. “Mack clear a path, we need to get him to base, and now” she said keeping her arm around him. Mack had to fight a few of the faceless robots down but cleared a path to the quinjet. When they got there Leo was only somewhat conscious. “We’re going to get you taken care of” May said before starting the quinjet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy felt guilty, she felt guilty when they first returned having left Leo and she felt guilty now as May and Mack went in to save him from a second hydra base. She glanced over at Jemma who was pacing back and forth, whispering to herself.  
“Jemma if I could take back what I did…” she began  
“but you can't Daisy… you can't take back what happened” Jemma said looking at her. As if on cue the door opened and May came in with Fitz, he was weak and covered in blood. Jemma let out a slight scream as she ran over to him “set him down now” she said gathering her thoughts. “Mack get a hospital bed ready. May go grab my medical supplies kit” she said softly wiping the tear off Leo's cheek.  
“What..what can I do?” Daisy stammered.  
“You can tell Coulson and Elena they are back. Then stay out” she said eyes fixed on her husband. Mack and May came back in no time and once they got Leo cleaned and stitched up Mack picked him up and brought him to the medical wing, where he was set in a room next to Elena's. Jemma reluctantly took a sample of his blood so she could know what they had done to him. She began running the tests as May gave Coulson the other Intel they got from the base.  
“Looks like Hydra has at least a dozen hide outs” she said quietly. Jemma looked at the blood results sighing at how much drugs were pumped into his body in such little time, not paying attention to Mack, May and Coulson. Daisy used the distraction to head to Fitz's room.  
He was barely waking up and spotted Daisy. She saw the bandages all along his arms, his chest has scarring on it and he had an uncountable number of bruises. When Daisy entered the room her eyes filled with tears.  
“Fitz….” She trailed off.  
“I forgive you” Leo said weakly. The words hit Daisy stopping her in her tracks. “I had a lot of time to think while Hydra had me” his voice was shaky “what I did to you Daisy, that's Unforgivable. I never want to let the doctor control me again. Hydra tried everything they could to get me to agree to work with them but every time I feel like giving up I'd think about you, and how I hurt you and... I just ….I couldn't let them unleash the doctor” tears were already filling his eyes “I'm so sorry” he cried. He couldn't wipe his own tears due to how injured his body was so Daisy walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, wiping off his tears gently.  
“I'm the one who should be sorry. What I did to you Fitz....” She sighed backing up in her thought process “You should have told me, about the gravitonium and my powers. But what you did was done to save the team you did a bad thing for a good reason. I acted out of anger and revenge and you could have died that is what's Unforgivable” she paused looking at him. “What did they do to you?” She asked sadly.  
“Anything they could think of. They tried um...these drugs that’d mess with my mind, they tried shoving my...my head in um..um water .. they did, they did other things but i...don’t want to talk about them” he said shutting the conversation down.  
“I’m sorry you went through that, I’m sorry i left you” she said glancing away as Leo looked away from Daisy.  
“Is this ruined? The friendship” Leo asked keeping his eyes fixed away from her.  
"It’s damaged… but I won’t let what you did to me… affect anything” Daisy answered. “If you won’t let what i did affect you” Leo nodded  
“I could never hate you Daisy” he said before whimpering in pain. “I’ll go get Simmons” Daisy said heading off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

The next 4 months went fast, between saving the world and shield’s trial. Daisy and Leo tried to spend time together but for both it was still awkward. Even though they had forgiven each other they didn’t fully trust each other. Once the Shield team was safe from being arrest they all got therapy. Leo had medicine to take for him brain damage and Jemma was taking time off due to her pregnancy. One particular day Jemma had fallen asleep on the couch and Leo glanced up from his work and smiled at her. He left the kitchen table and walked over to his pregnant wife. He gently sat next to her brushing her hair from her face. He didn’t look up when he heard movement in the kitchen. Daisy had entered and saw the scene smiling.  
“She looks happy, and peaceful” Leo glanced up at Daisy.  
“I think she is” he said softly.  
“And how about you? Have you had any more episodes?” she asked hesitantly.  
“I have. A few days ago i saw the doctor but… i told Jemma and she helped me through it” He answered honestly. He was told hiding when he heard or saw anything strange he should tell someone, be open about  
"I’m actually really great, I should thank you. For giving my powers back. There’s been more inhumans coming in for training sessions and i’ve been able to help them.” she said smiling. There was a slight pause before Daisy took a deep breath. “I’ve missed talking to you. It seems ridiculous that you’ve been on base and yet i haven’t even talked to you” she said.  
“In your defense I’ve been really busy, with the therapy and working in the lab and…” he placed his hand on Jemma’s stomach which was slightly bumping out now “and with the baby coming” he smiled slightly.  
“I am so happy for you two” she smiled walking over and flopping down on the chair opposite.  
The two began to carry out a normal conversation whispering and laughing softly as to not wake up Jemma. An hour passed as the two chatted like they would years ago, as though nothing had happened. Jemma eventually woke up and leaned into Fitz joining in on the conversation. Within a few minutes Elena, Mack, May, Coulson, and Deke had entered and the group talked as a team, a family

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not my best work, and i really do NOT think Daisy would Leave Fitz for dead but it's just for the idea :)


End file.
